Spencer and Luna's First Date
by brellaindigo
Summary: Spencer asks Luna out. They have a very good conversation.


It's been a two days since Spencer met Luna. He wanted to call her and ask her if she wanted to catch a movie sometime, but he was nervous on how to ask. Derek noticed his hesitation, so he said, "Why not call her? She might agree to go."

"I don't know. She may agree not to go. It's the unknown that bothers me." Spencer answered.

Derek shook his head, "Well, it's better to find out now."

Spencer looked at the card again. He dialed Luna's number on his phone and waited for her to answer. At first it seemed bleak, but then he heard an answering click, "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Spencer Reid. We met two nights ago." he explained.

"Oh, Mr. Handsome. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or eat dinner with me sometime." he asked, hesitation lacing his voice.

Luna laughed, "Of course. I'm not working tomorrow night. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, there is a place called Tokyo Japanese that I wanted to try. That is, if you want to go." he replied.

"Honestly, I wanted to try it out as well. At what time should I be ready?" she wondered out loud.

"Is 6:30 ok?" he asked.

"Perfect. See you tomorrow, handsome." she said, happily.

"Bye." he answered, hanging up the phone. Derek was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're the man." Derek said.

"Why? What happened?" Emily asked walking by.

"Genius here has a hot date tomorrow." Derek answered.

"Really? When did you meet her?" Emily asked, now curious.

"I clearly hang around you guys too much. Two nights ago, she's a bartender." Spencer replied.

Emily smiled, "Well have a good time tomorrow night."

She walked away. Spencer stared at his desk for a while.

THE NIGHT OF THE DATE

Spencer was beyond nervous. He pulled up to her driveway, picked up the 5 lillies that he purchased, then he walked toward the door and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps going toward the door, there was a pause, which he can only assume she was looking through the eyehole, then she opened the door. Spencer was at a loss for words. Luna said, "Hello, handsome."

"Um... hi." Spencer replied, still in a trance. He thought she looked beautiful before, but once she was away from the bar and she was wearing normal clothing, she was radiant. He gave her the lillies.

"Oh, these are beautiful. How did you know I like lillies?" she asked.

"I didn't. I just figured it was too early for roses." Spencer answered.

"No arguement here. Wait here. I'll put these in some water." she said. He nodded and she disappeared into her kitchen. Once she found a place to put the lillies, Luna went back to Spencer and he led her to the car. The drive toward the restaurant was pretty uneventful since Spencer was still in disbelief that he was with Luna. When they got there, they were seated and their drinks were being prepared.

"So, do you want to pick up where we left off?" Luna asked.

"Oh sure." Spencer answered.

"Well, for starters, where did you grow up?" Luna said.

"Las Vegas." he replied.

"Really? That had to be very interesting. I'm sure you were well liked." Luna retorted.

"Not when you graduate high school at 12 years old." he said with a frown.

"Oh, smart and handsome. That's a rare combination. As for me, I've spent a good majority of my life in Orlando, Florida." Luna told him.

"You weren't born there?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, I was. I lived there until I graduated from Florida State, then I moved here for a change in perspective." Luna explained.

"That's quite a change." Spencer replied.

"Yeah, it is. So where do you work? You already know my profession." Luna asked.

"I'm with the FBI, the Behavior Analysis Unit." Spencer answered.

"Oh, really? Isn't that job dangerous?" Luna wondered.

"It is, but it's rewarding in the end, sometimes. We study the unsub's behavior, then we find him or her and turn her in." Spencer explained.

"Unsub?" Luna looked confused.

"Unknown suspect or criminal." Spencer answered.

Soon their food came, they thanked the waiter, then turned their attention back toward each other. Luna said, "So I take it the man who came with you to the bar, he's part of the same unit?"

"Yes. I've been wondering this for a while, why bartending?" Spencer asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Well, I was in college for history and music. Then I got a degree in nursing so I could take care of people in the future. Bartending is only until I can find something else." Luna explained.

"Wow." Spencer said, not knowing what else to say.

Luna smiled. They finished their food, they paid the check, then they left. When Spencer made it to her house, he was really reluctant to let her go. He walked her to the door. Luna looked at him, "I had a really good time."

"So did I. I would ask to come in, but this was just the first date so..." Spencer trailed off.

"I know what you mean. I have to say I really like you. How about we catch a movie next time?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Spencer's face lit up.

Luna smiled and kissed his cheek, "Until then, goodbye, handsome. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow.'"

"Romeo and Juliet." Spencer replied, smiling.

Luna unlocked her door, looked at Spencer one more time, then slowly closed the door. Spencer walked toward his car. He never felt happier.


End file.
